Strictly Professional
by xXCobalt Kitsune-chanXx
Summary: Life has never been easy for Kuchiki Rukia; with her grades dropping, her rent coming closer, and the need of a job; things aren’t looking too good. Finally scoring her dream job, things seem to be looking much better. full summary inside.


Title-** Strictly Professional**

Genre- Romance/General

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, however if someone offers…

Rated: T for cursing, romance etc…

Dedication- The incredible HitsuRuki Army and my best friend on this site, Summer.

A/N- My first fic. Reviews and constructive criticism, are encouraged. Please review!!!

Summary- Life has never been easy for Kuchiki Rukia; with her grades dropping, her rent coming closer, and the need of a job; things aren't looking too good. Finally scoring her dream job, things seem to be looking much better. But her relationship with her boss, Hitsugaya Toushirou, seems to be changing…for the better or the worse? AU. HitsuRuki

Chapter 1: Hellish Mornings and Encounter

_RING!!! _

_RING!!!_

_RING!!!_

'God, how I hate mornings…' Rukia thought tiredly as her hands wandered towards the noisy Chappy alarm clock. Taking it in her hands she looked at the little rabbit's arms pointing at the carrot-like numbers…6:45 A.M.

'Crap! I'm late!' Rukia rolled off her bed and ran towards her closet and threw on the Karakura High school uniform which consisted of a red and black plaid skirt, white knee-high socks, pressed white shirt, a small red tie. She then turned towards her small bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her hair etc.

Rukia rushed out the door, taking with her a breakfast bar and her bag. She speed walked towards the high school. 'Hah, I'm actually gonna make it to school on ti-'

_Crash!_

Rukia had run into someone. Or specifically a certain white haired prodigy, known throughout the town as Hitsugaya Toushirou. The brilliant genius who had gotten a full scholarship to a prestigious business school, passed with flying colors, and now had a high-paying job at Seiretei Industry.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry for running into you like that!" Rukia's violet orbs shined with sincerity as she apologized to the still frazzled boy.

"Yeah, whatever-watch where you're going next time," Toushirou got off the ground and began dusting himself off. Rukia face contorted into deep irritation.

"Hey! I'm said I'm sorry, at least you could try to apologize to me!" Toushirou's teal eyes glinted with interest for a brief moment.

"Why should I? You said it yourself you ran into me, therefore I have no reason say anything"

"Wha-? Grr, you jerk! Why, I oughta-"

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

The late bell sounded as Rukia turned to look at the large clock. Rukia glanced back to see that the boy genius was gone.

'Geez, now I'm late, AGAIN!' Rukia sprinted towards the grayish doors of the large building with a large sign reading, Karakura High school, and a few dates and events below it

**A Few Minutes Later-Rukia's locker**

"Damn you, stupid lock! Why won't you friggin' open!!!" Rukia's fist collided with the cold blue metal of her locker. It was like this every single day! Late mornings, rushing to school late, her psychotic locker refusing to open.

"Hey Rukia, do you need any help with you lock?" Rukia's angry gaze turned towards a tall, red-headed guy with strange tattoos along his forehead.

"Oh, sure Renji…it'd be appreciated," Renji walked over to Rukia's previous spot, bent down to her locker and started jingling it. _Click_

It was opened. Her crazy locker refuses to open to her but agrees to work for her best friend Renji. Why did her locker hate her so?

Rukia quickly thanked Renji and started fumbling through her messy locker, trying to find her History textbook and material that she needed for first period Social Studies/History with Yamamoto-sensei aka the living incarnate of Santa, minus the red and fat but added age and wrinkles/liver spots.

_Ding._

The late bell for first period had just rung.

'DAMMIT!!!' Rukia screamed in her mind as her fumbling turned into a ravenous tossing and flinging combination. Renji sweat dropped. He looked over at the clock above the door next to them.

"Rukia, I got to get over to Biology with Mayuri-sensei, so see ya later okay? Rukia gave a nod as she continued the mini rampage with her locker. Renji briskly walked toward the corner nearest to him and took a left.

"Yes! I found it!" Rukia cheered for herself triumphantly before looking around her, "Hey, where did everyone go? Aw, shit! First period!"

Rukia slammed her locker door shut and ran in the same direction as Renji did, only taking a right instead.

She opened the door meekly and walked in, fully aware of the class and the teacher's attention.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san. So nice of you to join us, please take a seat next to Miss. Tatsuki and turn to page 136 in you textbook and read along the second passage with us,"

"Hai," Rukia walked towards her directed seat and opened her book to page 136 to find the bold blue words reading, "The Male Anatomy"

Rukia cheeks pinked slightly and silently cursed in her mind. She had _obviously_ picked up the wrong textbook.

"Miss. Kuchiki, would you care to read to us the sixth passage about the life of George Washington please?"

'Shit!'

**After 1****st**** Period-Hallways**

Rukia walked down the hallways with her friend Kurosaki Ichigo.

"So, Rukia how was 1st period?" Rukia's eyes rolled as she fingered a pink slip of paper.

"Oh, same as always, my locker wasn't opening and made me late to class and I managed to thoroughly humiliate myself in front of everyone. Did, I mention that I've got a lunch detention tomorrow?" Ichigo chuckled to himself. "What's so damn funny?"

"It's just that you always have such interesting things that happen to you. Speaking of which, what's the reason for you being late_ this time_?"

"Ah, I ran into someone…" Rukia's mind wandered off as she began to think of the peculiar boy...

"Oi, Rukia, you okay?" Rukia quickly snapped out of her mindscape and gave a stiff nod.

**Lunch Period-Cafeteria**

Rukia walked through the school cafeteria, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza and some soda along the way. She weaved through the throngs of students and to her table.

'Ahh, finally some peace and quiet' Rukia idly thought as she chewed the still warm pizza. However the silence was short-lived.

"Rukia-san! Mind if I sit next to you?" Rukia turned to see Orihime stand behind her with a bowl of miso soup topped with steak, kimchi, wasabi sauce, six pieces of anchovy, and a bottle of apple juice. Rukia's eyes still ogled the strange dish but manage to give a slight nod.

"Um, Orihime, where did you get that, err, exotic dish?" Orihime slurped up a piece of noodle and anchovy before answering.

"I packed it, why do you want some?"

"Uh, no…no thanks," Rukia continued to eat away at the edges of her dwindling pizza slice.

A few moments passed before Ichigo, Renji, and their friend Shiba Kaien entered the lunchroom and sat down next to the two.

Ichigo sat across from Rukia and began talking about how he knew that he had flunked the big Shakespeare quiz in Language Arts. Rukia noticed that while everyone was listening Orihime looked away a bit, her cheeks a light hue of pink.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Orihime's eyes glanced to see who was talking to her before quickly stuttering out a quick, 'I'm fine!'

Rukia's lips curved into a knowing smirk. She gave a sideways glance at Ichigo, who was still in his little world, babbling away.

"Orihime… do you_ like _Ichigo?" Rukia could've sworn she saw Orihime's face go as red a fire truck before shaking her head no.

"Okay then…" Rukia eyes danced with interest but froze when she heard Orihime ask her, her own question.

"Rukia, do you have a crush on anyone?" Rukia stiffened a bit but answered,

"No, Orihime, I don't think I do," Rukia stopped, why had she said 'think'?

Orihime had caught onto Rukia's little slip up and asked another question.

"What do you mean, 'think'? Do you like someone or not?" Rukia thought a bit.

"I don't know what it feels like exactly… I haven't in a long time," Rukia's gaze fell to the floor as she thought about Natsume.** (DUN DUN DUN! Who is this Natsume? Hmm, aren't you curious? ^^)**

Orihime gave a small sigh as she returned to gaze at the window, her cheeks colored slightly as she listened to Ichigo talk.

Rukia on the other hand was in her own universe. She just sat there thinking about everything that had happened to her last year, especially things that had involved Natsume. Rukia continued to explore her memories in a state of nostalgia and sadness but somehow she had gotten along to thinking about the boy she had met earlier.

Hitsugaya Toushirou.

This befuddled Rukia, why was it that she could stop thinking about the spiky, white-haired boy? What was so special about him? She had only met up with him once, and that wasn't such a pleasant experience but still. She wondered if _he_ was thinking about her. No, that was stupid, why would the prodigy think about her, she was normal…average even. Everything about her was normal, well, except her last name. Kuchiki…

_Ding!_

Rukia snapped herself out of her mind and glanced over at the time.

"Damn, why am I always late?" Rukia rushed to dump her Styrofoam tray into the round trash can nearest to her and ran out the door.

---

A/N-Finally...it's finished, and I got off my butt to submit it. I deserve a pat on the back...nah. Anyways...thanks to anyone who's actually taken the time to read these chapter, means a lot. Please review and tell me what you think, praise, criticism, or whatever, I don't really care. Just seeing the little thing on my um, account telling me that I got some reviews is enough.

Anything else to mention?...Oh yeah. The beginning may make it seem like it's a second rate, high school love story, but it's not. Believe me, if I ever did stoop that low in my writing styles I slap myself silly. So, please bare with me, the story gets better as you read it, I should know, I've already typed out nine chapters. Hmm, I think that's it...Reviews= Updates.


End file.
